


The Lonely Life of Chat Noir

by AngelHunter67



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Chat Noir Adrien Agreste and Ladybug Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chat finds out Ladybug has a crush on Adrien, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm not sure where this is going, Mostly Adrien, Multi, Tags May Change, and chat noir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelHunter67/pseuds/AngelHunter67
Summary: Chat Noir feels as if he and Ladybug are drifting apart... They rarely see each other outside of taking down Akumas, which is truly taking its toll. He wants to do anything to get back what they had, but things get interesting after he discovers Ladybug has an interest in Adrien Agreste
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: miraculous ladybug





	The Lonely Life of Chat Noir

“But why do you think it would be lying?” 

Chat Noir’s hands moved up to his bell. He glanced at Ladybug with tears biting behind his gaze. The moon illuminated her hair and caused it to shine like the stars. She looked away from him, her mind looking as lost as his heart.

“Because… There’s this boy…” 

That was all he needed to hear. 

Adrien looked into the mirror. His perfect hair floated above his head, and his usual black T-shirt and white jacket were perfect and unstained. It was all too neat, too styled, too… perfect. 

Plagg’s snoring sounded in the other room, taking up his occupied mind. Every day for years he thought about that night. Standing on the rooftops of Paris, his candles slowly failing to the dark. Supposedly Paris was the most romantic city in the world, but its luck had never touched his heart. 

Even now, he often wondered who Ladybug meant. She was strong, brave, determined, confident. People respected her, people looked up to her, people… Loved her. Anyone could be the person she cared for. 

He often wondered if people thought he was jealous of Ladybug, for getting all the attention, but it couldn’t be further from the truth. Ladybug deserved everything she was given, everything that Paris handed to her, he only wished that he could be part of that picture. 

Every time he saw her face on the news he knew nothing would top his day. That was all that mattered to him, seeing her face, watching her save the day. It lit up his whole world.

But that same light came down as he thought of all the times she had shut him out. He never meant to push her, never meant to make her think he was desperate, but that must be how she pictured him. A nagging, prying cat, with no one’s interest at heart but his own. His fists clenched at the thought of it.

“You seem to like brooding in the mirror a lot more lately.” Plagg’s breath stank of camembert, and Adrien jumped back in disgust. 

“Plagg,” he plugged his nose to block the stench, “are you really eating camembert at two in the morning? I thought you were asleep.”

“And I thought you were asleep. That was until I saw your menacingly bright bathroom light flickering, you really should close your doors if you want privacy.”

Adrien sighed. “It wouldn’t matter, you can just shift through matter anyway.” He leaned against the sink, shutting his eyes tight before looking back at his reflection. The face that was too perfect to be him.

“What does she think of me?”

Plagg floated backwards. “Who, Ladybug?”

“I know that she sees me as a partner, even a friend sometimes. But I’ve only ever seen her during fights, when we have a different focus then ourselves. I can’t even remember the last time we just… hung out, y’know?”

Plagg scratched his head. “Well, I really shouldn’t say anything. You know what would happen if you found out-”

“About her secret identity, I know, I know. But what if it were different? What if we didn’t have to hide anything? What if we could just be ourselves… Maybe then… maybe then she’d…” He sighed.

“Look at the bright side, Adrien,” Plagg touched his shoulder, “if Ladybug actually does have a boyfriend, then that gives you less time to think about Ladybug, and more time to focus on your schoolwork!”

“I don’t want to focus on my school, Plagg,” Adrien pushed his way out of his room and sat down on his bed, “I just want… Her. I don’t even care if it’s just as friends, it feels like we’ve been drifting apart recently and I-” He ran his hands through his hair. “I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up.”

Plagg’s eyes cast downwards, regret showing heavily in them. “I wish I could tell you more, Adrien. I know I’m just a cheese-loving kwami, but my number one job is still taking care of you, and keeping you safe.”

Adrien stared at the ceiling, his mind churning with thoughts faster than his brain could push them. “I just want to be important to her again…” 

He laid his head onto his pillow, then stared at his clock as it turned two seventeen, knowing all too well that he was going to wake up in wrinkled clothes and messy hair, but maybe that was okay. Maybe for just one day, he didn’t have to be perfect. He could just focus on himself.

Plagg pulled the blanket over his shoulders and kissed his forehead. “Goodnight, Adrien.”

“Goodnight Plagg.” He rolled over to the side, and shut his eyes tight. He hoped for dreams of nothingness, anything that kept him from awaking the tomorrow to the same in and outs of every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Mkayyy I might write some more I might not I whipped this out in 5 minutes because I have lots of feelingsss


End file.
